Broken
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: How can you repair something that is already broken? ButtercupxButch. Finally conmpleted! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Summary: How can you repair something that is broken? ButtercupxButch. AU

AN: Lots of hurt and comfort in only three chapters. Two deaths…. Please read and review!

Chapter One: Damaged

"Goodbye, Buttercup!" waved a friend of Buttercup's as she walk down the street while her friend was on the bus. "Don't forget about the talent show tonight!"

"I won't! Be there around seven, okay!" Buttercup waved back as she walk backwards.

Buttercup attends an all-girl private school, she hates their uniforms of wearing skirts but she loves the color, green and black. Buttercup shifted her backpack on her shoulder as she continued to walk down the street. She hum a tune in her head since she forgot her music player at home then suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a few people walking on the sidewalk minding their own business, Buttercup shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk home which wasn't very far.

'I wonder what's dad is going to cook today?' she thought as she lick her lips. 'Maybe tonight we have some burgers or some Chinese or…'

She felt a hand over her mouth as someone pull her into an alley, Buttercup let out a shriek and stomp hard on the intruder foot causing the intruder to let her go but then someone else grab her and holding her real tight.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" she shouted as the other one grab her legs as both of them went inside a door, closing it behind them. Then Buttercup was toss on a mattress, she landed with a hard thud.

"What the fuck!?"

"Hello, Buttercup." said a familiar voice, Buttercup look up and gasp at who she saw. It was her teacher Mr. Couplar (Ace) and her ex-boyfriend, Mitch.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Buttercup screamed as she sat up crossing her legs. "Why did you bring me here!?"

She look at their grinning faces as Mitch lick his lips. Buttercup's eyes widen as she hold herself, backing all the way up to the corner.

'Oh god, please.' she thought. 'Not that, please, not that!'

"Buttercup, you don't know how much I waited for this." Ace licked his lips as he unbutton his shirt. "And what a shame it will be if Mitch, your old boyfriend, doesn't get a taste."

"Your sick!" Buttercup spitted at them as Mitch just chuckled as he took of his shirt and undid his belt buckle. "I'm not going to do that! I told this dick head that I wasn't ready!"

"So when your going to be ready, Buttercup!?" Mitch yelled back as he advance towards her. "Till you're an old croon!"

"I said I wanted to wait! You know you're a lying, cheating, son of a bitch to realize that!" Buttercup punch Mitch in the face as she made her move to the door but Ace punch her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Buttercup double over as she gasp for air, she hold on to her teacher as tears come out from her eyes.

"Please, Mr. Couplar." she begged as she began to lose conscious. "D-Don't do this, don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry," was all Buttercup could hear from her teacher's lips as she pass out….

"Good she was good!" Mitch buckle up his pants. "Did you came inside her too?"

Ace didn't say anything as he dress quietly, he didn't even look at the crying Buttercup who had her hands tied. Blood was splatter over the mattress and she had a few scars,

'I didn't know she was a virgin,' Ace thought as he rub the brow of his nose in frustration. 'Shit! I'm going to burn in hell for this! Or worse lose my job, I have four younger sisters to support!'

Mitch was whistling a tune as he straighten himself up, Ace look at him in disgust as he walk over to Buttercup and smack her butt causing her to flinch.

" If you tell anyone about this," he whisper into her ear. "You think I was hard before, try to tell about this little threesome and I will do so much worse."

He got up with a sneer and walk past Ace,

"Same time tomorrow?"

Ace nodded his head as Mitch smiled and whistle a tune as he open the door closing it with a slam. Ace listen to Buttercup's sobs fill the small room as he walk over to her, he leaned down and said,

"Please don't tell, Buttercup."

***

And so she didn't, Buttercup didn't utter a word of their little threesome for days and weeks, she kept silent never speaking a word or nothing. She wasn't herself both her friends and her father notice the great change in her. Buttercup's eyes were always red from countless crying but she made up an excuse saying that it was her allergies even though it was still late fall. Her legs was always sore and her hands so she quit the basketball team even though they counted on her to help out the team that year. Buttercup dreaded going to Mr. Couplar's English class, he doesn't look at her but she knows that he was always thinking about her. She threw up in class when one of her classmates whisper that she wanted to have sex with Mr. Copular, Buttercup got off easy from the after-school torture.

She hate after school, she begs her other teachers if she could stay and do some work, she even tried to join clubs but Mr. Couplar made up a lie saying that Buttercup was doing a special assignment for him. The torture was bad and Buttercup just took it, she knew after several days that fighting back will only make it worse, Mitch was always making her do 'extra things' while Ace just did what he had to do then be finished with it. Then one day which she hopefully will regret but happy for was when Mitch didn't show up as Ace was tying Buttercup's hands together.

"What's taking him?" Ace asked himself as he tied the cloth to Buttercup's wrist. "Does this hurt?"

Buttercup didn't respond as Ace sigh and as he remove his clothes, that's when the door open and a girl about Buttercup's age with red hair flew in, landing on the mattress with a thud.

"Ugh! Mitch, what the fuck!" the red head shouted as Mitch closed the door and took off his clothes.

"Ace," Mitch snap his fingers. "Tie her up."

"What the fuck is this!" Ace shouted at him. "This was only suppose to be the three of us! What's she's doing her?"

"I was bored sharing the little slut," Mitch sighed as he went over to the red head and tied her wrist together but she slap him and he punch her back. "I just want Buttercup to myself."

"No," Ace look at Mitch angrily as he rip the red head girl's shirt open.

"Aah!! No, Mitch!" she screamed.

"Mitch, stop it! Let her go!" Ace shouted.

"Her name is Blossom, fresh pussy." Mitch smirked as he squeeze her breast causing her to scream. "Enjoy, Ace."

"I'm not-"

"If you don't fuck her then I'm going to call the police, I'll report you and you be out of the job." Mitch smiled looking at the shock Ace. "Then you will have no money to support your sisters, they be sent to an orphanage knowing that their big brother likes to fuck girls their age."

Ace shake as he thought about the whole thing, he move slowly to Blossom who was crying and shaking her head, she mouth the word 'no' over and over again. He force her legs open, he began to finger her.

"No!!" Blossom cried out. "Please, stop it!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Kiss her head to drown out her screaming. Buttercup look away in horror as Mitch began to touch her.

"You fucking bastard." she hissed as she bite tongue hard causing blood to squirt out. Mitch screamed in furry as he cover her mouth and rapidly punch Buttercup. Buttercup laded face down on the mattress as Mitch call her a bitch continually as Ace watch her being beat and Blossom crying into Ace shoulder. Buttercup blacked out taking the beating.

'I just want to die, right here.' she thought. 'Please god, just let me die right here.'

A few moments later, Buttercup woke up with great pain in her lower region, blood was still dripping from her private place but she knew it was going to heal in a couple of days but she wouldn't have children in her future. Buttercup saw Blossom putting her clothes back on as she cried silently. Buttercup strained to get up and she grunted as she fell back down, Blossom gasp when she turned around and saw her struggling. Blossom didn't know what to do, she was rape along with Buttercup. They did things that Blossom could never imagined, everytime she look at Buttercup all the bad things keep coming back. Blossom backed up to the door and open it, closing it behind her and running. She ran to a payphone and pull out a two quarters and began dialing.

"Please pick up! Please pick up!" she begged.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Brother? Please come here quick!!" Blossom cried into the phone.

"Cherry? What happened? Where are you?"

"Just please come quick!" Blossom cried as she clutch her stomach. She could feel the blood dripping inside her pants. "Hurry, we need to get to a hospital!!"

***

Buttercup woke up in a hospital bed, she sat up and look all around her.

"Your awake," said a boy a little bit older than Buttercup.

Buttercup just stare at him as she drew the sheets up close to her body after all those weeks of being raped she didn't feel to comfortable with anyone of the opposite sex.

"I guess you don't speak?" he spoke to her again. He was cute with his emo black hair and dark green eyes, Buttercup turned away from him. "Butch."

"What?" she spoke then she cover her mouth when she saw Butch smiled at her from his chair.

"You got a real nice voice." he smiled.

Buttercup hold herself as she look away from Butch, she couldn't understand why he was there but she didn't want him here.

"Blossom call," Butch explained. "She told me what happened and they had to call your father, so I brought you here. All I want to know is who rape her and you, who did this to you, Buttercup?"

Buttercup didn't answer as all the weeks of continuous torture flashback into her mind, everything like a movie. It rewind and play all the things that the three of them did, all the pain, blood, pleas, groans, moans, and all the times they came inside her when she beg them not to.

"Buttercup?" Butch look at her, she was shaking and sobbing loudly. He walk up to her and lightly touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!!" she screamed. "Don't touch me!!! No!!"

"Buttercup? C-calm down," Butch back away from her outburst.

"No!!! Don't touch me!!! Not there!! Don't!! Stop! Please!" she continued remembering all those times she could have spoke up, say something while she was brutally manhandle and took advantage off, all those words she could have said was never uttered from her silent lips.

"Please!! God, just kill me!! Just kill me now!" she screamed. "Just kill me to stop the pain, just kill me. I want to die, I want to die."

To be continued………………….

AN: Please R&R thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Summary: How could you repair something that is already broken?

AN: Please R&R!

Chapter two: Broken Scattered Pieces

_~I'm broken_

_Somehow,_

_I'm broken_

_In need _

_Of repair_

_I'm broken_

_Scattered pieces_

_In need of repair_

_Help me_

_Fix me_

_Put all the pieces together~_

Buttercup laid in the hospital bed, she was like this for almost three days. Her father was very upset and wanted to press charges whoever have done this to her and to Blossom. Buttercup sigh as she roll over in bed, of course she didn't say anything because all those things will be expose, all those moments of her being violated. Everyone from school heard about her being in the hospital because she was rape, all of Buttercup's close friends visit her and just either said nothing or cried along with her. But they didn't now who and Buttercup glad that Blossom didn't told, she made her own vow of silence, Blossom was released yesterday because she was in good health but Buttercup was still suffering. She refuse to eat and do nothing but lay in bed.

'God,' she pray. 'Please help me get better.'

***

"God, please make her get better."

***

Two months later, Buttercup was released from the hospital and she went into counseling still keeping her vow of silence. It was Christmas eve, she was decorating the house with her friends while her father was out working.

"Buttercup, want to make some cookies?" her friend, Ashley asked.

"You can eat the dough," Demetria laughed as she walk over to the kitchen getting all the groceries she bought earlier and began to set all the ingredients for sugar cookies out on the kitchen table. "Come on, Buttercup! Or I eat all the sugary dough!"

"Okay," Buttercup laughed lightly as she stop decorating the tree.

Last Christmas by Wham! Began to play over the radio.

"Hey!" Demetria snap her fingers and did a little dance. "Megan, turn that up! That's my song!"

Buttercup froze when she heard the lyrics to the song, she then flash back to the time when she and Mitch broke up, it was last year Christmas eve. They were at his house and he tried to pull a fast one but she slap him, she threaten him and broke up with him. But she was afraid so much during the break when he call the house with deadly threats, Buttercup exchange to the private school.

Demetria notice Buttercup frozen state as she began shaking and holding herself.

"Oh, no! Megan cut that off!!" Demetria ran over to her by keeping her distance she began to sing.

_It's going to get better….._

"Come one, guys." Demetria encourage them

They began to sing Kirk Franklin's 'Better' till Buttercup stop crying and she sang a few parts with them.

"Let's watch some tv," Megan suggested as she walk in the living room.

"You guys go on ahead," Demetria call from the kitchen putting an apron on. "I'll make the cookies."

"Hey," Ashley click on the tv remote. "I hope Rudolph the reindeer is on!"

But what they saw wasn't a Christmas special but a special news report.

"We are here today in front of this private school for girls with sad news." said the female reporter.

"Hey! That's our school!!" Megan shrieked.

"Demi!!!?" Ashley called out.

Demetria ran in the living room and gasp with everyone when they saw their school then a picture of Mr. Copular.

"Ace D. Couplar, a English teacher has just past away today." the reporter spoke sadly as the winds whip around her.

Buttercup eyes bulge as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Appears to be suicide as a janitor found him in his classroom with both his wrist slit," the reporter continued keep pressing her hand to her ear. "And there was a note found next to his body, it reads:

I'm sorry that I did this to myself but if I have to continue to live another day in shame I don't know if I could face her again, my most beloved student. I'm sorry for my past crimes and I pray for you every waking day of my life, I hope that one day that you will forgive me and that you accept my apology. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry that I left my four younger sisters, I really didn't want to do this to myself but if I have to live another day for what I had done to this student of mine's, then I see no other way of living with myself."

"Turn it off," Buttercup look away from the screen. :Turn that shit off now!!!"

"Okay!" Ashley turned it off.

"Buttercup?" Demetria look sadly at her. "Do you want to come to church with me, tonight?"

"No," Buttercup spoke as she put her face into her hands

_***_

"Are we going to visit her tomorrow?" Blossom whispered to her older brother.

"…Sure." he responded as he began to pray silently.

_God please keep her safe…._

A small blonde baby tug at Butch's jacket.

"Butchie, Butchie." she cooed.

Butch kiss the little girl on top of her head.

"Your so cute, Bubbles."

***

That Christmas morning, Buttercup woke up to the smell of pancakes and light conversations. She put on her robe and walk down the stairs to see a little, chubby, baby blonde girl with bright blue eyes crawling around and Buttercup's father calling out to her.

"Come her little Bubbles." he laughed with his white robe on.

The baby cooed and giggled as she crawl a bit faster.

"Dad?" Buttercup call out softly as she descended the stairs.

"Merry Christmas," said Butch as he walk over to her with two mugs of hot chocolate in it. He push the light green mug to her, Buttercup took it.

"Morning," she answered as she took a light sip. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't want to celebrate the holidays alone." Butch smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Blossom call out from the kitchen and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled.

"It's her boyfriend," Butch told her. "They been dating for a while, he's shy so I won't be expecting anything suspicious so don't worry about her."

"I'm not." Buttercup answered as she sip her hot chocolate.

"Are you worrying about me, then?" Butch smiled.

"Hell, no!"

Butch laughed and Buttercup couldn't help but to feel a little butterfly flying around her stomach.

***

Buttercup watch her father open Bubbles gifts, she laughed when Bubbles put her bow on top of his head. She glance to see Blossom kissing Boomer on the cheek, Buttercup blush as she went and finish open her gift from….who again? She open the gift and it was a small black bible, she open the bible and there was some written in it: May this bible be some of help to you. Just to let you know I'm always thinking about you, God bless.

***

'I hope she likes the gift'

***

It was New Years eve almost an hour to the countdown. Buttercup was over Megan's house where she's throwing a party, all her friends and people that she never seen before was there. Buttercup was sitting on the couch alone reading the bible, she had help from Demetria and Megan because they attend church and read the bible almost everyday, she even heard them quote some words from the bible.

"How your reading going?" Megan asked as she gave Buttercup a cup with pop in it. Megan sat down next to her as she read over her shoulder,

"Fine." Buttercup close the book. "Where's Demi?"

"She at church," Megan shrug her shoulders. "She'll be here. She just have to say a few words and pray for the pastor."

"What happen to the pastor?"

"Some punk jump him one night when he was closing the church, remember?"

"No?" Buttercup shook her head.

"We had to stay there because you want the pastor to say a prayer for you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Buttercup remember as she hit herself on the head. "I hope the pastor is going to be okay."

"Don't worry, he'll be."

Megan left Buttercup on the couch as Buttercup return to her reading. Then someone stand in front of her causing Buttercup to tense up. She only glance up and said,

"Hi."

The person didn't respond but stood there for a moment making it difficult for Buttercup to read.

"There's a problem upstairs." the person spoke, his voice low.

"Oh, okay." Buttercup close the book and got up. "Do you know what happen?"

"Some guy and girl are fucking in the parents bedroom."

Buttercup sigh as went up the stairs the guy following her, Buttercup pass a few people who was getting ready for the countdown.

"Buttercup, where your going? Ten minutes to 2010!" Ashley said as she walk down the stairs.

"I'll be back." Buttercup answered.

Buttercup walk up to the parents bedroom, she press her ear against the door, she didn't hear anything

"Are you sure someone's in there?" Buttercup asked the guy who was in hiding his face in his hooded red sweatshirt.

The guy nodded as Buttercup tried knocking since someone turned the music up and Kesha's 'TikTok' was playing at full blast. Buttercup just gave up and opened it seeing that no one was inside.

"What the-?"

Buttercup was push inside as she landed on the empty well made bed. She turned around and saw the guy close the door and smiled at a terrified Buttercup.

"Hey, baby." the boy smiled as he pull his hood down to reveal Mitch smiling face. "Did you miss me?"

***

"It was funny running into you," Demetria smiled at Butch as the both of them walk in as everyone shouted,

"Happy New Year!!"

"Noooo!!!!!!Aaaaaaah!!!!!!!" someone screamed.

"Hey! Did anybody hear that?" Demetria shouted.

"Turn the music down!' Butch ran over as he turn the stereo down, everyone quit down as the heard a loud thump noise.

"No!!!!! Go away!!!" screamed Buttercup.

Butch ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Call the police, Megan!" Demetria told her as she ran upstairs too with a baseball bat in hand that she took from the hallway closet.

***

Buttercup was punch in the face again as she landed on the mattress, Mitch got on top of her and began slapping her but Buttercup tired to fight back by clawing at his face. She scratch him real good,

"Shit! Fuck!" Mitch screamed as he grab his bloody face. "You little bitch!!"

The door then slam open with Butch rushing as Mitch, he pull him by the collar and slam him on the floor, Demetria came in with a bat in hand as Butch began to beat the shit out of him!

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her again!!" Butch said with every punch.

"Cuppy, are you okay?" Demetria run over to Buttercup as she lightly touch her shoulder.

Buttercup stare at Butch who was punching Mitch with all he got then when he finished he kicked him and spat on him, he look at Buttercup and hesitated walking near her so Buttercup got up and walk over to him. She just stood there then she tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer to her and she started to cry. Butch hold her close to him as he let Buttercup get his shirt wet.

***

"Yes, officer." Buttercup answered as she pull Butch's jacket over her cold body. Butch was standing by her, keeping his distance. Buttercup respected that but she wish Butch could be a little closer to her, she didn't mind. "He sexually assaulted me before, and yes I want to press full charges."

The police officer nodded his head as he ask Buttercup more questions then he tip his hat and went back to the patrol car where Mitch was sitting in the back handcuffed and beaten badly. The police drove away as people retire for the night saying goodbye to Buttercup and Butch, Megan came outside and invite the two back in for some hot chocolate.

"You feeling all right?" Butch asked as they sat on the couch.

"Not really." Buttercup touch her face, it was red and sore. "I still feel all those,"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Butch stop her.

"Yeah, so stop making her Butch." Ashley slap Butch upside the head as she sat down next to him.

"What we all should do right now," Megan sat down on the other chair next to Buttercup.

"Since I'm all work up from before," Demetria fanned herself. "Is pray. Now everyone, let's hold hands and bow our heads."

So that's what everyone did, Buttercup can't believe she was holding Butch's hand. Butch squeeze Buttercup's hand a little and she squeeze it back. As Demetria lead the prayer.

***

_~ Can you put all the pieces _

_Together?~_

_To be continued…._

_AN: Everyone is about seventeen and/or eighteen except Butch who is nineteen. I hope you enjoy my oc's, I try to make them a very important in this story! Please R&R! Final chapter is next!_


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

Summary: How can you fix something that is already broken?

AN: Last chapter, sad ending

It was March and Buttercup seem to slip back to her old self again, all her nightmares were gone, and she was able to talk to others even boys. She mostly hang out with her gal pals but Buttercup spends most of her time with Butch, they were inseparable. Butch walk her to school every morning then pick up her and Blossom, who also transfer to Buttercup's school, after school, and they been out on dates. Buttercup enjoy Butch's company and Butch enjoy her's. Buttercup couldn't believe how much life just change for her like the seasons.

***

"Do you like me?" Buttercup asked one night as Butch and her walk together from the movie theater, Buttercup was hugging his arm close to her body as they walk in silent then Butch answered,

"Of course I do." he blush as he look away from a giggling Buttercup.

"You better like me, creep." Buttercup hit him playfully on the arm, then in a serious tone. "How long? How long did you like me?"

"Since I saw you in the hospital," Butch smiled at her. "Ever since that accident, all I wanted to do is to help you, hold you, and protect you, Buttercup. You're part of my life, a special person next to my heart where god and my two lovely sisters, and my parents are. You're the one I will always love no matter what because,"

"Because what?"

"Because," Butch blush again. "You're the most beautiful gift from god and I'm thankful to be here with you right now."

Buttercup heart began to beat really fast as she sigh, she cried a bit as she sniffle letting the tears fall from her cheeks. Butch hold her close as they embrace each other with so much love that they never want to let go.

***

Buttercup and her father walk out of the courtroom, Buttercup felt overwhelm and a bit stress on how all it went through but mostly upset with the jury's verdict, Mitch was not guilty because the evidence from both Blossom's and Buttercup's test for rape was never reported in so Mitch got off easy. Buttercup saw his face bright up as he smiled devilishly at her and lick his lips, she shudder at the thought as she massage her temples.

"You okay, Cuppy?" her father asked.

Buttercup nod her head as she gave her father a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

***

The days were long for Buttercup as she sat in church one night holding on to Butch's hand as he read the bible, Buttercup just stare ahead listening but not actually seeing straight. She been like this for a while, Butch was worry about her behavior but she let it pass, making up an excuse like not enough sleep. Butch slightly squeeze her hand to get Buttercup's attention which cause Buttercup to scream. Everyone stop singing and praying as they look at Buttercup who has tears in her eyes, she wipe them away quickly and excused herself as she walk away, her friend Demetria and Megan walk up to Butch with worried look on their faces.

"What happened Butch?" Megan asked.

"Did Buttercup had another relapse?" Demetria asked.

"I don't know," Butch shook his head. "I think but I'm not sure that she's going to tell me. It has been hard for Buttercup since Mitch wasn't throw into jail,"

"Heck, he got press full charge for sexual assault but can't be thrown in jail for rape?" Megan cross her arms. "What kind of mess is this!"

"Calm down, Meggy." Demetria put her hands on Megan's shoulders. "We should all pray for Buttercup, it's the only thing we could do for her."

"That's it." Butch said as he stood up. "It's the only thing we could do for her, just sit here and pray, pray for something that will never goes away not if it still out there."

"Butch's right." Megan agree. "How can we pray? We need to take some action for once, Demi. We can't just sit here and let things get worse."

"But in the good lord's words," Demetria shut her eyes close become aggravated by Butch and Megan's nonsense. "If you want good things to happen to you or to people you care about then you must pray for it or work hard for it. Good things doesn't come in as a present like you receive on your birthday, it's something that you work hard for, you have to earn it."

"Isn't Buttercup still being alive counts." Butch argued. "She survived being rape, twice. What if Mitch finds her and do something horrible, then what? Are we going to pray about it too?"

Demetria didn't answered as she stood there staring at Butch, anger was all over his face as he clutch his bible.

"Butch," Demetria sighed. "I don't want to see Buttercup dying either and I care about her well-being very deeply but you must come to your senses. Taking action isn't always the best way especially when you don't plan ahead."

"So we should take some action for once?" Megan look at Demetria silently praying that she will agree.

"Do what you must,' Demetria held up her hands in defeat. "But, I pray to god and his son Jesus that whatever you decide to do will help."

"I'll pray for that too," Butch nodded. "That and to continue to pray for the woman I care about."

***

"Did you enjoy the concert?" Ashley smiled at Buttercup as they walk together side by side.

"Shiny Toy Guns were all right." Buttercup smiled. "I wish I could date that cute, electric piano player emo guy, he looks so mysterious and hot as hell!"

"Are you sure you pick him over Butch?" Ashley grinned as she went into her purse for a cigarette.

"Never. I like, Butch." Buttercup smiled as she thought about him. "I love him! But,"

"Hmmm?"

"I never, I don't know how to say it too him." Buttercup shook her head. "I mean, I know he likes me and he also knows about my past, the bad part and he was with me through those terrible times. I never let him touch me if I didn't ask him too or we never kiss."

"You guys never kiss!!!????" Ashley choke on her cigarette. "And how many times you guys went out?!"

"About twenty times at the most ."

"Your going to be a virgin-" Ashley stop short as she look at Buttercup with a sad face. "Sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay, Ash." Buttercup smiled. "I think it's about time I should put that all behind me, I mean after all that abuse I couldn't have any children,"

They walk together in silence then Ashley spoke up when she puff out her third smoke ring.

"Does Butch?" she look at Buttercup, who was in deep thought.

Buttercup look at Ashley and gave her a confused look, she then turn her head straight ahead thinking some more.

"I'm not so sure," Buttercup answered. "I mean, we talk about sex and our relationship, and I told him truthfully and honestly that I never want to have sex again as long as I live because the pain would be too much to handle and those scars would reopen again."

"But, what about Butch!" Ashley look at Buttercup almost shock and appall at her final answer. "I know he's that type to show you how a real man is suppose to treat a woman in bed so why not do it, Buttercup?"

"Because the pain is too deep."

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'forgive and forget'."

"I read something in the bible that all people can hold a grudge against a person for their wrongs but god and Jesus are the only ones that can forgive you personally for any sin you have committed."

"Any sin?"

"Any, even rape."

***

_He licks his lips again as Buttercup let him remove her clothes. She didn't look at him but she know it was Mitch, she just know it was him licking her chest but it excited her as she put her hands in his dark hair. She moan after he suck on each breasts , he then kiss her deeply, swirling his tongue inside her mouth. Buttercup head was dizzy, why was Mitch was treating her like this? But as soon as 'Mitch' lifted up his head so Buttercup could get a better view of him, she gasp as she saw Butch smiling down at her._

_***_

Buttercup avoided Butch for a while, the dream she had was a nightmare. All the images of Mitch raping her was replace with Butch face and body even though it was passionate and something Buttercup dream about it was just another thing that causes her to worry so much about their relationship. After school let out early for spring break Buttercup decided to walk home since the weather was so nice when she gather up her books and things for home, Blossom ran up beside her.

"Hey!" she waved, smiling. "I haven't seen you in a while, Butterfingers!"

"Me, too. Ice princess." Buttercup smiled back. "How are you?"

"Fine! Guess where I'm going for spring break?"

"Where to?"

"Boomer invited me to join him and his family on a cruise!! Isn't that fun!"

"I bet it took him a while to say anything." Buttercup giggled.

"Hey, shut up!" Blossom pouted. "It only took him up until today to spit it out."

Buttercup laughed as she put her book bag on her shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Goodbye, Miss Goodlady." Blossom and Buttercup said to the new English teacher who was grading papers.

"Goodbye, girls." she smiled. "Have a wonderful two weeks off!!"

"So how have you and Boomer been doing lately?" Buttercup asked as they walk down the crowded hallways of girls shouting, talking, and texting.

"Good! We went out again Tuesday, I took him to church with me." Blossom beamed. "Boomer didn't understand the church since he never been into one so we just read the bible quietly during service. How about you and my big brother, are you guys doing well?"

"I guess."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

Buttercup shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll guess I tell him that you won't be joining us for an afternoon drive." Blossom stop in the middle of the hallway and waved. "See ya!"

Buttercup nodded as the red hair girl tuned around and was joining a group of girls that was talking about politics and their views on the health care bill being pass. Buttercup sigh when she realize that she was alone again, her group of gal pals took an early vacation to different places. They all said their goodbyes at a sleepover at Demetria's house but Demetria pray for Buttercup that would last her a good two weeks since they would be gone.

"May god watch over you and take care of you." Demetria made a small cross with holy oil on Buttercup's forehead. "Amen."Amen." Buttercup repeated. "Demi, can forgive anyone for their sins?"

"Yes, god would forgive anyone for their sins no matter what." Demetria smiled as she hold Buttercup's hands tightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, what about-"

"Who's up for a game of phase 10!!" Megan cried out as she walk in the room with a tray of food and a deck of cards balance on top of her head.

"I also rented the Tyler Perry movie 'the family that prays', "Ashley said as she walk up behind Megan with drinks and a DVD. "So, let's get this party started!"

"Um, never mind, Demi." Buttercup smiled as she got up and walk over to the tv where Ashley was popping in the movie and Megan was setting up the card game.

Buttercup was thinking about the slumber party as she walk home that and her last time with Butch…..

***

It was a picnic in the park, they both sat on a large blanket and ate some sandwiches and fruit, they toasted with champagne glasses with sparkling juice in it.

"A toast to," Butch thought about it.

"Us and god." Buttercup finish for him as she clink her glass with his.

"I couldn't have said it any better." Butch smiled at Buttercup as he clink his glass with her's.

They both took a sip from their glasses as they enjoy the view of the small pond and people enjoying themselves on the lovely spring day. Buttercup put her head on Butch shoulder, Butch wanted to touch Buttercup's bare shoulder since she was wearing a halter dress that was so lovely on her, it was white and the dress was so soft. Butch kept his control as Buttercup smiled at him and rub her head on his shoulder, her hand made smooth and gentle strokes on top f his hand as a light breeze past by. Butch felt a sensation that he never felt before as his face reddened at the thought of what he was thinking, he wanted to touch Buttercup, kiss her, hold her, and make love to her but he couldn't. Since Buttercup was mistreated and she told him that she never wanted to do it, it broke Butch's heart that he couldn't attempt to show her how much he love her in a way that she never felt, he sometimes pray for silly things like, waking up to Buttercup naked beside them after making love all night.

"What are you thinking about?" Buttercup asked, her lips touching Butch's shoulder as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." Butch answered sadness in his voice. "Just nothing."

"You're lying to me," Buttercup glare at him then slightly relax. "Can you tell me what's on your mind?"

"I have something for you," Butch quickly said to avoid the question. Buttercup pouted as she move away a bit while Butch reach into the basket and pull out a small black box, he show it to Buttercup as she stare at the box then Butch.

"Butch?" Buttercup whisper as he open the box, it was a white gold necklace with a heart shape locket. Butch took it out and move behind Buttercup as he put it on her. Once it was on Buttercup she open it to see a picture of her and Butch inside it.

"Why would you, why?" Buttercup choke up as tears ran down her face. "I-I don't deserve this, I-"

Butch kiss her softly, he didn't care if he broke the only rule that could end everything. He love her so much, that it would kill him if he couldn't do this just to let her know that he love her. Buttercup slap him hard as he pull back, he look sadly at her as she quietly cry then she got up taking her purse and put on her sandals, leaving Butch alone in the park. Buttercup took of the necklace, she was about to throw it in the pond or the trash but instead she put it in her purse.

***

Buttercup reach home and ran quickly to her bedroom. She look in the mirror at herself, she walk over to her closet and pull out the white dress along with the purse which had her necklace. She put on both the dress and necklace. The she slowly walk over to the mirror staring at it.

_God can forgive for any sin….._

_***_

_Mitch followed Buttercup home, as he reach the door it was lock. He kicked it open and with sickening glee he call out,_

"_Honey, I'm home." he ran up the stairs and open every door until he reach one door that he knew it was Buttercup's room. Mitch lick his lips hungrily as he slowly open up the door…._

_***_

_Butch drove down Buttercup's street as soon as he drop off Blossom at their house with the nanny. He wanted to apologize for his actions last time they talk. As he pull up in front of Buttercup's house the door was opened but he didn't see Buttercup's father car in the driveway. He quickly got out of the car and ran inside._

"_Buttercup!!" he call out to her. "Buttercup!!"_

_He ran up the stairs to her bedroom where the door was opened and he first saw someone bundle up in the corner shaking then Buttercup laying on the bed very still in the outfit she wore the last time that he saw her. Butch move slowly to her as he touch her gently, she didn't move or he couldn't see her breathing. Butch began to shake as he shake her shoulder, she didn't wake up or hit him, she was just still. Butch began to breathe hard out loud as he tried to remain calm. He look at the figure who was bundle up in the corner and grab him, seeing Mitch face._

"_You fucking bastard!!!" Butch scream as he threw him on Buttercup's dresser causing the mirror to smash up. "You're dead!! You kill her!!"_

"_No! I didn't kill her, man! "Mitch tried to defend himself but got punch in the face as Butch continuously beat him until the frustration was gone. He then got off of Mitch as he walk back over to Buttercup, he cried as he lay down next to her and hold her to him, he smooth her black hair as he bury his face into her hair with tears. He soon fall asleep, when Butch woke up he notice that Mitch was groaning on the ground so Butch got up and kick him in the gut which knock him out, Butch notice a small pill bottle on Buttercup's dresser with small white pills spilled out. He cried again and he finally call the ambulance._

_The End_

_AN: Yes, I know very sad and most of you are angry that I kill off Buttercup. At first I wanted to do Butch but I know it would be too predictable. I really enjoy writing this short story the most even though it's really sad. I hope you, the reader, enjoy it the most! Please review and tell me what you think, bad ending, sad, or you want it to continued to see what happens life after Buttercup's death?_


End file.
